1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mechanical systems and methods for transporting and handling objects, such as tanks. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for handling fuel tanks, such as propane tanks, or other tanks for containing compressed liquids or gases.
2. Background
The transportation and handling of large and heavy objects, such as storage tanks, may be an important part of many operations. These storage tanks may hold materials such as liquids, gases, powders, solid materials, and/or other forms of materials. These storage tanks may also be referred to herein to as “tanks”. These operations may include, for example, without limitation, transportation, commercial, industrial, manufacturing, residential, military, private business, public government, and/or other suitable types of operations. For example, without limitation, these operations may include transporting fuel tanks, such as propane tanks, between various locations. The fuel tanks may be transported to and from locations, such as, for example, without limitation, storage sites, filling sites, operational sites, and/or other suitable locations.
Empty or filled tanks may be stored at storage sites. Tanks may be filled with fuel at the filling sites. Full tanks may be loaded onto vehicles or other equipment for use at operational sites. Additionally, empty tanks may be removed from such vehicles or equipment at these operational sites. Operational sites may include in-field repair sites or other sites where vehicles, equipment, and/or tanks themselves may be maintained and/or serviced.
Fuel tanks may be loaded onto a vehicle for transport between a storage site, a filling site, and/or an operational site. At the destination site, the fuel tanks may be removed from the vehicle and moved into a desired position at the site.
For example, without limitation, fuel tanks may be moved into a desired position at a filling site for tank refilling. Some fuel tanks may be stored and transported in an upright position but may be turned on their side to be refilled. Fuel tanks also may be moved into a desired position at an operational site for loading onto a vehicle and/or other equipment. Later, the fuel tanks may be moved again when they are removed from the vehicle and/or equipment when the tanks are empty.
The fuel tanks may also be removed for maintenance and servicing of the vehicle, the equipment, and/or the tanks themselves. Thus, fuel tank handling operations may include moving tanks about multiple axes at the sites to which and from which fuel tanks are transported.
Fuel tank handling operations often may be performed manually by human operators. For example, one or more human operators may grasp, lift, and move a fuel tank into a desired position. Fuel tanks may often be quite heavy, especially when a tank is full. The dynamic loading of fuel movement in tanks may also make the fuel tanks more difficult to handle. Thus, manual handling of fuel tanks may require strength and coordination of the human operators. Further, manual handling of fuel tanks may take more time than desired and be less efficient than desired.
Current methods for handling fuel tanks may limit the effectiveness and efficiency with which fuel tanks and other tanks may be handled in various operational environments and situations. As one example, without limitation, manual fuel tank handling may be limited by the strength and endurance of the human operators available for performing such tasks. As a result, additional operators may be needed. This situation may increase the cost and time needed to move the fuel tanks.
Additionally, manual handling of fuel tanks may pose a number of safety issues. Further, manual handling of fuel tanks may have undesired effects with respect to ergonomics.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus and method which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.